España is Real!
by pkoemiliag
Summary: Bella goes to Spain on a trip with her mother and Phil, only to run into a coven of Vampires from Madrid who do not much agree with Bella being with a vampire. Plus, Bella gets a stalker. No Cullens allowed; ON HIATUS UNTIL SEPTEMBER 2009
1. Chapter 1

First fanfic ever. lol

* * *

Chapter 1

España is Real

There I stood, one heavy bag over my right shoulder, another, smaller but roll able one in my left hand while my mother stood on tip toes to look out at the tarmac through the large window.

"Ready Bella?"

I started at first but quickly looked over my shoulder at Phil's face, his grin wide with Homey affection.

"As I'll ever be," I choked out as my mother grabbed the strap of my bag and drug me. She tutted to herself like a mother hen as she led the way down the air-conditioned hall of the airport—maybe she was a mother hen. Her in front, me in the middle, with Phil taking up the back end like some sort of bodyguard.

You are all probably curious what I am doing in an airport, standing between the two parental figures I haven't seen in almost a full two years.

Well, my mother has these tickets. Actually, Phil bought them as a gift for my mom and me for my wedding. A little family bonding time with Mother-dearest (Phil just happened to be coming along for the ride) before the big day when I strode down the aisle to greet Edward.

The sooner…the better.

But, here I was, now, staring at a smiling face I didn't know as she checked out tickets and gave us out seat number reminders. "Second class, row 3, 1 2 & 3", she chirped at my mother and me. She must really like her job.

Or maybe they give her medication.

I just smiled back at her.

I could feel my face melting.

"Flight Number 42 to Spain is now boarding. All passengers please report to tarmac 2. Thank you", echoed over the intercom. I winced. I could really use a little bit of Vampire love about now, especially with the glaring light of the California sun blinding me through the blind-less windows.

"Come on sweetie, we best get our seats before the others start piling in," my mother said, reaching out to brush a strand of hair from my face and then spinning on her heels through the door.

I followed her obediently but had a deep urge to run back. It was too late though, Phil was there and the line was getting longer.

Were they all going to Spain?

Was Madrid really that important?

I just gaped at them, staring at men in suit and tie, women in dresses that were more expensive then my entire wardrobe. Alice would love it here. All of them had such taste.

It made me want to puke.

Must make note to self: when plane lands, call Edward. See if he can save me.

I wrung my hands together then, realizing I had lost everything except my carry-on. In my absentmindedness I had dropped them somewhere. Worry grabbed a hold of me and shook my insides but Phil saw my worry and laughed.

"Bella, they are being loaded down below. I took them from you when you set them down and put them on the conveyer belt. Calm down." He definitly didn't see my urge to hit him. I just glared.

I was relieved though.

Sighing, I grabbed my carry-on and held it tightly as I bounded up to catch my mother who was now behind a group of older women who were being ushered in the plane door. "Ready?" This must have been the 7th time I had been asked this question in a day.

I rolled my eyes and nodded.

My mother didn't see it.

I walked in the door and was greeted by a less friendly patron who moved everyone along like cattle to the slaughter. Maybe it was just me.

Mumbling, I sat down in my seat by the window as Phil and my mother settled in for the flight. I couldn't bare to stand this anymore yet here I was, longing to be back in Forks where the clouds seemed more friendly and open to me then the smiling faces of the sun kissed flight attendants in the plane.

Taking a deep breath through my nose and out my mouth, I decided I would sleep through the whole trip. Making sure I was buckled in and everything was right, I leaned my head against the window and zoned out, watching the tiny men load the large air-liner below using a conveyer belt.

I wandered where my stuff was on that thing.

I hoped they didn't drop anything.

Closing my eyes, it seemed like forever while everyone got on. My mother chatted happily with a few other women across the aisle while Phil ate peanuts and looked at a sports magazine. Yep, keep busy guys.

Basically though, that was all I could remember as shortly after the flight attendants talked about safety, the captain told everyone to have a great flight over the speakers, and the plane had taken off, I had fallen into a coma like sleep.

Or at least that was what my mom and Phil had said as I strode through Madrid's airport my vision blurred. So many different people, all of them speaking different languages, buzzed around me as my mother dug through her bag for her translation book. Oh lord, we were tourists.

And that was when I saw them: A girl, about 18, standing next to an older man, watching me through black, black eyes that I recognized. My hands gripped into fists around my bags strap as they continued to stare. The man smiled wearily while the girl glared, her body stiff. They looked very pale for living in Spain.

I knew what they were…but they gave me a pretty bad feeling…

Like a snake in my stomach.

"Coming' Hun?"

I started and realized my mom was talking to me. I was glad too. I nodded and followed her and Phil in silence.

I looked over my shoulder and both of the vampires had disappeared.

But for how long, I didn't know…

I seemed to attract things like this and they usually got worse before they got better.

If only I knew how true that statement was….

* * *

this is a little different for me. Review if you can


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two. I don't own bella, phil or bellas mum but I do own the spanish coven! Read up and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

España is Real

I continued to wonder what was really going on. Vampires in Madrid? I thought about what the Cullen's had said about sunny places not usually agreeing with vampire skin. It didn't make any sense. At least as I walked out of the airport into the humid air, the sun beating down on the back of my neck and bare shoulders. Shielding my eyes with my hand, I looked up at the sky. Blue as blue could be with the occasional small white cotton candy ball cloud. If Edward were to stand where I was right now, he would look similar to a flashlight at night. Bright as could be.

"Bella, here…" Phil said, nudging my arm with his so I would look at him. When I did though, I couldn't help but laugh. There he was, a pair of not so attractive glasses on his face. Obviously something you would buy at a gas station. But my eyes lowered down to his hand. A pair for me? I almost laughed again. They were big, awkward cat eye things with fake gemstones along the lenses. But, glasses were glasses and I really had no right to make fun of them. Best not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

It might bite me; god knows I had little experience with animals.

With ginger hands, I picked the pair out of his hand and put them over my own eyes. Wow, I felt pretty devilish. In forks, I would really have no use for things like these but as I looked around the airport parking lot, I saw that everyone here had some type of glasses. Especially the women with theirs. Even larger than mine. Though, I didn't bother with them much. My brain fell back into a calm stupor, thinking of what I had just saw and trying to come up with some proof besides my eyes.

"Hey mom, did you see those two people? The guy and the girl standing in the lobby…", I asked, keeping my eyes from hers as I watched Phil try to flag down a taxi with slurred, broken Spanish from a book I was sure lied about everything. "The ones that kept staring at us like we had some type of disease? You know", I concluded, finally turning my eyes away from Phil who was now starting to do a dance as if he was trying to get the rains attention and not the poor, scared, confused looking taxi driver across the walk way. I wondered if he was thinking: Crazy tourist.

"Huh?" My mom said, obviously she hadn't heard a thing I had said. She was too interested in the nice weather and the ideas of running around on the beach with Phil. But then she shook herself slightly and regained her composure. "No, I didn't Bella. Are you feeling okay?"

Sighing, I shrugged off her question and pulled the strap of my larger bag (which I had grabbed before we left) and resettled it on my shoulder as Phil finally got the weary man to pull up in his little foreign car, yellow as the ripe rind of a banana.

"Come on guys," Phil said, proud of his own abilities. He puffed his chest out like a man who felt like he could provide for anyone. I suppressed a laugh and was the first to get in the cab, squished against the door as my mom slid in and Phil took the front seat much to the poor taxi guy's displeasure.

He had the look of a guy who wanted some police officer to help him. I held back another laugh and looked out the window as Phil asked him to take us to our hotel. "Necesito… para… ir… a. este …hotel." He said, pointing to a picture on a brochure. "Tenemos… un… cuarto… allí… ¿Cuánto… necesitaré… pagarle?" The poor man looked like he wanted to die.

"Señor, yo no sé cuánto necesitaré. Permitiré que usted sepa cuando llegamos..." he said quietly, wincing as he turned the key in the car and started away to the hotel. I could have swore he said something along the lines of "Stupid Americans" under his breath at least twice during the whole ride. I think he was talking in Spanish so Phil wouldn't know he could speak English. If I was him, I would have done the same thing though.

When we finally arrived, he stopped at the front of the large, grand hotel. It was by the sea.

I was going to burn.

"Señor, hombre loco, yo necesito 56 dólares y por favor no trata de acosar otro drivers. de taxi", he said, opening his left hand and pointing to the mile counter on his dashboard. Phil paid him and I swear that car grew wings and flew away. It was so fast I could hear his tires screeching. I felt sorry for him.

Walking into the hotel, I was surprised to feel air-conditioned relaxation on my skin as Phil led the way to the check in. I walked beside my mother all the way, trying to smile as if I was glad to be there. Finally, we mad it and Phil was pleased to find a man who could understand his English behind the counter while me and my mother stood, bags in hand, watching the people walk by as beautiful, tanned people moved around us like water around a boulder.

"Hola, Señorita! ¡Bienvenido a España!"

I turned with a start only to see two dark eyes staring back at him though his pale face I recognized instantaneously. The guy in the airport lobby. I watched him wearily at first but he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me close to kiss me on each cheek. We then did the same to my mother as Phil puffed up like a angered rooster. My mom laughed and blushed at his handsome face yet his eyes never left mine.

"Pablo, nosotros necesitamos para ir."

It was another voice. I turned to look at a beautiful woman, older then the one I had seen in the airport. She appeared about 29 with straight black hair, large oval eyes and full lips turned up in a dark smile. I must have been the only person around me to pick her out as dangerous in her flowing, floral dress and heels. She then spoke to me.

"Hola, dear. Excuse Pablo," she said, flashing bright white teeth and flicking a strand of dark hair behind his shoulders in a rushed but fluid movement before she clamped her hands on Pablo's shoulders and spun him around. Her eyes never left me.

My stomach did a flip. I felt antsy. And without knowing it, I edged closer to my family just in time to feel my mother grab a hold of my hand and pull me down the aisle and into an elevator. Floor 7, room 7C.

We found ourselves in a large, open room. A sitting area of dark yellows and oranges, white accents tipping the large open windows that caused the sheer, light yellow curtains to blow about. It smelled of sea salt and some strange, foreign fruit. The bedrooms were done in the same fashion so my mother ran off to go get everything unpacked and ready for our stay and Phil followed like an obedient puppy.

They had left me alone in the sitting room.

I was happy.

Sitting on the couch, I crossed my bare legs and took out the cell phone my mom had bought me and dialed the first number on the call list.

"Hello, Bella," came the voice I knew so well. I smiled as soon as I heard him and leaned my head on the back of the sofa.

"Hello Edward, I have a question for you…do you know any vampires in Spain. Madrid, actually," I asked to a silent phone…

* * *

Here is some translations for you

"Necesito… para… ir… a. este …hotel." - I need to go to this hotel

"Tenemos… un… cuarto… allí… ¿Cuánto… necesitaré… pagarle?" - we have a room here. How much do I need to pay you?

"Señor, yo no sé cuánto necesitaré. Permitiré que usted sepa cuando llegamos..." - sir, you don't need to pay me now. We'll find out how much you owe me when we arrive

"Señor, hombre loco, yo necesito 56 dólares y por favor no trata de acosar otro drivers. de taxi" - sir, crazy man, i need 56 dolars and pleased, do not harass the other taxi drivers

"Hola, Señorita! ¡Bienvenido a España!" - Hello Miss! Welcome to Spain!

"Pablo, nosotros necesitamos para ir." - Pablo, we need to go

thats all. Let me introduce Pablo and Rosa Maria. 33

review if you want. love you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter three! enter Emilia and Louisa who I own 3

* * *

Chapter 3

España is Real

"Errmm. What do you mean, Bella?" His voice was very soft when he finally answered me in what seemed like years. I was sure I had saw the hand on the clock in the room move 20 minutes in the time it took for him to reply.

"I could have sworn I saw 3 vampires this afternoon. Two in the lobby and two in the airport, the guy was the only one that I could recognize though…" I said, masking his own quiet tone with my soft trill. And the silence ensued for a moment as if Edward was trying to figure out what to say next, until, finally, I took a deep breath and he whispered through the phone at me.

"Bella, I want you to listen to me very closely. Stay as close as you can to your mother and stepfather as you can and keep your head low during the entire trip…"

"Why?" I asked him, putting the phone against my neck for a moment and looking around the room to see if anyone else was around. No. My mom and Phil were still in their room, I could hear them bustling about. Talking about where we should go first and what would be the best way to this area and where to eat. I put the phone back at my ear then and as if he knew I had taken in off the hook for a minute (he actually probably did), he started to talk.

"That coven, Bella, are not a bunch of creatures to mess with. They are not very old but very sophisticated with their own idea on how things should be done. They've gotten into a good deal of trouble before because they conducted their own vampire executions to innocent vampires. I remember when their old leader was killed because he believed that their Coven should be the new royals. Aro didn't much agree with that idea and had him killed where he stood. His daughter, he had changed a few years earlier, took over his clan… I don't think they would much agree with you being around us. They can probably smell me on you and are on full alert…" It was quick but soft, just enough for me to hear him. A chill shot up my spine.

"So they would kill me if they got the chance?"

"I'm not sure…they might. Or they may just hold you for questioning on us. They don't approve of our actions and therefore, the Cullen's and the Haro's have never seen eye to eye. They hold us, as traitors, and I don't think they could ever see us as kin… They would use you against us…" he said a little louder. I could hear something give way in the background, maybe a sofa cushion or chair. Of maybe someone was listening in on our conversation.

"The Haro's?" I couldn't help but ask him. What a strange name for a clan of vampires. Sounded like a salsa band.

"Yes. A woman leads them by the name of Rosa Maria; her mate is Jaime, a ruff and tumble sort of vampire. They have two adopted daughters: Emilia and Louisa. Though I have never heard of the man you were talking about. Maybe he is new but I would stay away from him too…" he said, I could almost hear his breathing stop for a minute. I sighed and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Can't you just come and get me?"

"Ha, No Bella. I have no reason to worry about you as long as you stay close to your parents. Besides, Me and Spain don't get along," he said over the phone and I could just make out the banter of someone in the room behind Edward. Maybe Emmett. I smiled to myself.

"It's good to talk to you…" I sighed into the phone.

"Same here, love," he replied.

"Take care of yourself."

"I will."

"Good bye."

"Good bye, silly Bella".

I hung up the phone with a satisfying click then and stuck it in my pocket just in time to see my mother come running out of the room with Phil at her heels. She was dressed in a sunny yellow and blue sundress, her white flats flashing with her tan. Her hair up and away from her face with berets in a simple yet classic way. Phil was just behind her in a white t-shirt and denim shorts, tennis shoes on his feet and those goofy glasses on his head, reflecting the light from the windows.

"Ready to go?" Phil asked me, smiling brightly. I nodded and rose to my feet. And my mom tutted again. I looked at myself. I was wearing a white tank top and checkered shorts and a pair of white flats. My hair was up in a ponytail just brushing over the back of my shoulders.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

"Didn't you pack anything nicer than that?" She asked me this with a bit of distain, crossing her hands over her bosom, watching me through her eyes the same color as mine.

"Errr-", I started to say but Phil cut me off and whispered something to my mom and shortly after that she just rolled her eyes and brushed me away. We then locked up and progressed our way through the room to the door and once we were out of the hotel, we started down the sidewalks with the warm sun on our backs.

Soon, my mom got bored with looking around at the buildings and we sat at a fountain listening to the water and the people chatter. Several languages all filled are heads with a loud hubbub. Phil wasn't there with us though as he had gone to a small vender to buy some water for all of us and I was bored. Pushing my glasses onto the top of my head, I looked around in silence.

"Hey, mom, I'm going to go sit in the shade between those to buildings," I said, not asking for permission and walking away to my mother's irritation. I smiled to myself. Success. Sitting down, I pulled my knees to my chest and enjoyed watching the world go by in shady pleasure.

"Hola, Señorita. Bienvenido a España" It was a hiss. Not what I was used to and completely different from Pablo's. I stiffened and shuddered as I felt breath nudge my neck. I could feel the hairs along my spine stand on end. Turning just enough, I saw her. Hiding in the shade and watching me with her black eyes while her long, straight hair fell like rain around me. A curtain. "You go by Bella, yes?" she asked me, her voice soft and foreign and enticing, brushing my hair back with her tiny hand. She was only just bigger than Alice.

"Yes," I squeaked quietly, closing my eyes and shuddering at her touch.

"Well, aren't you afraid? I thought with you being around our species so long you would be at least a fighter…" cackled a different voice, similar but just a little more high-pitched yet it was still slow and smooth. It wasn't her native language she was speaking but she was still good at it. I opened my eyes and looked up. Standing in front of me was another girl, looking just like the other one. She seemed smarter though, more dangerous as her eyes watched my face.

"Who are you?" I said, weak but still audible.

"Louisa," whispered the one behind my back. "Emilia," smoldered the other one, her tiny frame bouncing on her heels. They were both dressed identically. Both of them in white sundresses and white flats which their long hair down. They were almost angel like…but not the angels I was used to.

"You," I gasped, feeling Louisa run her hand down my spine. I shied away from her touch and she giggled. "What do you want?" I asked, watching their faces and then shooting a look at where my mother should have been. Where had she gone? I felt utterly alone without someone watching me.

"To introduce ourselves, of course," they said at the same time, Louisa suddenly at Emilia's side. They were the same height and looked the same in everyway. I felt like my head was spinning. "Don't worry though, Rosa told us not to touch you," Louisa chirped as Emilia's lips turned upward in a sneer. "The Cullen's are not here, then?" Emilia asked then, putting her dainty hands behind her back.

"No," I answered, blinking.

"Aw…. what a shame…oh well. See you soon Bella. Adios!" They said together again. I closed my eyes tight together and tried to breathe but when I opened my eyes again, they were both gone and standing in their place was my mother, her hands on her hips.

"You coming or what?" she asked, grinning.

Was she kidding?

* * *

Chapter 3 finished. Reviews are appreciated and they make me right more.


	4. Chapter 4

XD chapter 4 is now up. lol. I love this already. I don't own anyone but the spanish coven. Stephenie Meyer owns everyone else.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**España is Real**

I sat there, looking up at my mom with wide eyes. I was shocked she had missed everything, especially the two girls. "Where did you go?" I managed to say, soft, barely audible as I struggled to find my voice between the two other voices that ran in my head. Emilia and Louisa still stung me from the inside even though they had gone. I could still see Emilia standing in front of me and I could still feel the touch of Louisa as she ran her thin fingers down my spine. It made me shiver where I stood like I was feverish though fear was my only sickness as my mother watched me wearily.

".. Umm, I went to go help Phil with the water and to see what was taking him so long… Bella, are you feeling okay? You look sick", she had no idea how sick I really felt. It was like my stomach was flip-flopping inside me; trying to force it's way out of my body. Like a butterfly climbing out of it's cocoon. My fingers twined together, trying to keep my hands from shaking.

"I-I'll be okay," I struggled, pushing myself up off the grass under the tree and to my feet with a little bit of difficulty. I couldn't find my feet or maybe my head was having trouble getting in contact with my outer-extremities. That was when Phil came running up, oblivious to my paling face and the way I shook, my hands fumbling. They had done something to me, I was positive. It was like my motor-skills had been severed and were now just starting to come back into the world. Phil gave me his hand and I took it gratefully- anything to keep me off the ground and anything to get me farther away from the shadows.

"If you are sure," my mom said, hesitating as I stumbled out from under the tree and out into the square. It wasn't mental, whatever was wrong with me. It was like my muscles didn't speak the same language as my head. I needed to move, get away and to warm up. Something deep inside me told me that when Louisa came into contact with me, she did this. I remembered the way my muscles shied and quivered as I tried to get away from her just moments before. But what also weirded me out was how they could communicate without speaking to each other. They could read each other's minds, I was positive of it.

But that left the question: What could Emilia do? They had two powers. 1) To communicate with each other without words. And 2) Louisa had the power to shut off my muscles from my brain, which Left Emilia with something more powerful then this. She gave off the aura of a predator anyway.

"Here Bella," Phil said, taking his arm and putting it around my waist to help support me as he dragged me back toward the fountain. I fell like a sack of rocks or a trash bag full of Jell-O. Unable to keep my body from rolling about and leaning. My eyes closed though in relief as the warmth from the sun wrapped around me and kissed the tops of my eyelids. My muscles warmed and stretched too and soon, I could hold myself up and not feel like I was going to fall over. What a relief.

"Feeling better, Bella?" Phil asked, sitting next to me with my mom on the other side. I opened my eyes lazily and watched him. I felt tired but better.

"Yep-" I slurred, stretching and then moving to rubbing my legs.

"That's what I thought. Sometimes things like that happen at the stadium. It's usually because of low blood sugar or electrolytes. It could also be that you haven't been drinking enough water," he said, handing me a bottle of the foreign water and looking proud again. I took it without question and unscrewed the lid before tipping it up and letting the cold liquid rush down my throat. I let him think he knew what was going on but I let him live in his own world. Best to let him think he was right. The two happy people didn't need to know homicidal vampires in Madrid wanted me. I almost wished I could see my mom's reaction to it.

Finally, after I had drunk 2 bottles of water and had eaten some rice from a vender, my parental units decided we could leave again and I was pleased to be able to move with a more sober stance. I didn't walk like a person who had drunken too much Tequila and longed to pass-out in a ditch.

So, we continued down the road, the cobblestone streets rubbing against the soles of our shoes as the sun beat down against out bare shoulders and heads. At least until we ran into a few strange Spaniards who were fighting in the street as the sun sunk down below the buildings tops. One was an older man, the other Pablo. They were yelling and carrying on like animals. Truth be told, they were animals in some form or fashion though I kept quiet.

"¿Le qué dijo Rosa, Pablo? ¡Auséntese de la chica!" Yelled the older man, a demanding tone lacing his amazing voice. My mom was in love I thought, at least for the third time in her life. I wearily stepped back from them though and hid behind Phil to watch the scene. Many others were showing up around them.

"Hice como fui dicho. ¡Yo la miré, se aseguró ella no huyó!" grumbled Pablo, standing in the middle of the street, his hands made into fists as he watched the older vampire out of the corner of his black eyes.

"¡Ah! ¿Bromea usted? ¡Usted seguía prácticamente a la chica norteamericana pequeña como un perro perdido!" The man was getting more irritated as the fight ensued, his voice growing louder and his stance becoming more and more heated. I could feel the animalistic anger like static electricity in the air. At least until the older man stopped and looked around at the crowd of people that were watching him. He quickly smiled a mouthful of white teeth and started talking, telling everyone around him: "¡Perdón, tan arrepentido! Mí y mi hijo es arrepentido. ¡Dispénsenos!"

And with that, he grabbed a hold of Pablo's arm and started down the street as the crowd dispersed around them. But as I poked my head out from around Phil, I saw both of the men watching me. One was a glare, the other a deep sorrow yet I remained silent. I couldn't even try to translate what had just happened here yet my hands formed into tiny fists anyway.

"Wasn't that the boy from the Hotel lobby?" It was Phil this time, tilting his head to the side.

"I think so," I replied. My hand went automatically to the ring on my hand I spun it on my finger to keep myself busy.

I felt nervous and scared. The sooner I got away from this place the better, at least that was what I thought at the time as I slunk off behind my mother and Phil. Both of them disturbed me and what worried me most was that I had run into every member of that coven in a few hours time. They were really trailing me…

Following me around…

And one of them seemed more then spy like.

* * *

How about some translations!

"¿Le qué dijo Rosa, Pablo? ¡Auséntese de la chica!" - What did Rosa tell you, Pablo!? Leave the girl alone!

"Hice como fui dicho. ¡Yo la miré, se aseguró ella no huyó!" - I did as I was told. I watched her, made sure she didn't get away!

"¡Ah! ¿Bromea usted? ¡Usted seguía prácticamente a la chica norteamericana pequeña como un perro perdido!" - Ha! Are you kidding? You were practically following the little american girl like a lost dog!

"¡Perdón, tan arrepentido! Mí y mi hijo es arrepentido. ¡Dispénsenos!" - I am sorry, so sorry! Me and my son are sorry. Excuse us!

* * *

Love you guys! Review? Kay, Thanks! Adios!


	5. Chapter 5

Ahh, yes, chapter 5 is up now. lol. took me long enough huh? It's a little shorter than the last two but I expect the next few to be rather long so they will make up for my busy-ness. I own everyone except Bella-kins, Phil-o, Rennaeeeee, Emmett's typing and Edwards texts

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**España is Real**

I could hear music and smell food, could just make out the lights through the windows at the end of the street. "Are we eating here?" I asked this question, stopping a few feet from the window, looking in like a tired beggar. My sides ached, my feet throbbing, my calves were burning, plus, my shoulders and neck felt like they were on fire. I had burned alive in the Spanish Sun.

"Yep," Phil said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I inhaled deeply, wincing. He felt me shy away and pulled back quickly, "Oh, sorry Bella," he said sharply, tucking his hands behind his back as if he were afraid he couldn't keep himself from trying to be fatherly. I just forced a smile.

"It's cool, dude", I whispered, wincing again before stalking a way and through the restaurant door.

Twitching, I felt like someone had time warped me.

There, sitting on a table, was a pig. Dead. But the Spaniards were eating it. The poor thing was small and obviously an infant, pig or not. Everyone was looking at me now. Hostile.

Carefully, I took my hand and touched my face. Pure horror written all over it. My mouth hung open slightly like my jaw had a loose hinge. I turned on my heels and crept back out to run straight into my mother.

"Hey! Bella, what the hell?" It was a scream. I had trod all over her feet.

"They are eating a baby PIG!" I couldn't help but compare myself to it. These Spanish vampires probably saw me that way. The apple in my mouth and everything.

"Bella, that is a delicacy here and super expensive", Phil said, "I ordered one for our first night here and you probably just went and offended the chef."

I about died.

"Uh…"

Spinning around, I realized my mom had turned me toward the door and was marching me down and across the sidewalk; right back through the door.

"Senor Marco!" Phil yipped and a short, pudgy man came out from no where.

"PHIL!" He boomed back, wrapping his short arms around the taller man, a hug, and then kissing him on each cheek. "It has been much too long of a time, Señor Phil," he trilled happily, patting him on the cheek and moving to my mother.

"Bienvenido a España, Señora", he said, smooth as silk and taking her hand with his own. "I am Señor Marco", he added and let go of her as blood rushed to her face.

"Ah, the Señorita," he said, watching me out of his brown eyes behind his shiny, thing glasses. He patted his white hair back and took my hand, "Bienvenido a España, Señorita," he said, as smooth as he had to my mother but his eyes were cold and critical.

I felt like I was shrinking.

"Oh, thank you, Sir, but I-" I started but he put his hand up and dismissed me like a silly child.

I winced again as Phil slapped me on the back and caused my sunburn to rage. I wanted to slap him.

"Follow me," Marco said, clapping his hands and starting off behind the wall where a private table by the oven was set.

"Beautiful", came another voice, a man in a white apron coat, the tiny pig cradled in his arms. My eyes were huge as I sat in my chair. Several other men came out of the room too with bowls of several things. All of them looked at my coldly.

"Wow," my mom said, eyes wide and hands in her lap.

"Glad you like it, Señora," the man named Marco said, handing us a bottle of some liquid and three glasses. And then, he pulled a knife and spear from his apron pockets to cut the pig. I about fainted but somehow managed to keep my eyes locked on the bowl of rice in front of me.

And that my friend is how I spent my first evening in Spain.

Nibbling at bread, drinking wine, eating everything but the pig so I wouldn't have to look at it. Eventually, I went to texting under the table as my mom and Phil fed each other on the other side.

-"Hey"

-"Sup, Bella?"

-"No much, Emmett. Where's Edward?"

-"Not sure"

-"U R HOPELESS"

-"U got it, Babe"

-"Tell him I tried"

-"Sure"

-"Thanks Em"

-"No problemo"

A long pause for a minute as I watched Marco glare at me from behind a corner. Finally he left.

-"Bye"

-"Bye, Babe"

Wow, that was really productive. What was Emmett doing with Edward's phone anyway? I rolled my eyes and sighed, placing my head on the table.

"What's wrong, Señorita?" Hummed Phil. I looked up to see him. His face was read as could be and his eyes were watering as his voice slurred.

"You're DRUNK!" I gasped, blinking in horror. How was I going to get back to the hotel now?

"I'll handle it Bella", my mom giggled before getting up and staggering to the counter. Though I knew perfectly well we had already paid. Rising to my feet quickly, I caught her by the wrist and made Phil follow me out of the restaurant with an extremely happy Marco waving us off. He was probably happy we had just paid his whole electric bill in one sitting on wine alone.

They giggled and laughed all the way to the hotel that night, but they weren't the only ones that were hammered.

Everyone tourist in the hotel was.

And with that, I put them in the room so they could pass out on the couch on top of each other like an old people sandwich.

I crept to my bed after I had shut and locked the doors, turned off the lights and gotten water instead of wine.

Changing into a pair of guys sleep pants and a tank top, I took my phone and my water out to the balcony to sit.

-"Heard u txted me"

-"Yep."

-"Sorry I wasn't there"

-"It's OK"

-"Go to bed"

-"Fine."

I clipped the phone shut just in time to see clouds on the horizon and smell rain in the air.

That was when I stiffened.

At the end of the balcony, just out of my sight, I was sure of it; someone was standing and watching me.

* * *

No spanish here you probably haven't already seen. the same, welcome to spain thing. review please. I have another fanfiction idea coming. lol... comedy


	6. Chapter 6

wooOO! chapter 6 is up and ready to go. sorry I took so long on getting it ready. it seemed whenever i worked on it the computer woudl freeze and I would have to retype it. i think this is the 4th version. probably the best. anyway, stephie meyer owns everyone except the spanish coven. they are mine!

* * *

Chapter 6

España is Real

Two eyes became visible when the moon broke through some of the thinner clouds. They were black, dark and deep beyond anything I could imagine. It made my inner self, the part that was always afraid, shift and shutter like a candle in a very strong storm. Like a candle that was been left out on a balcony 7 stories above the ground. I wasn't going to lie to you though.

I was afraid.

"Bella, don't be scared of me", came the voice, remarkably beautiful but it was forced, its owner stepping out of the shadows into the brief light the break in the opaque sky caused. His hand reached out for mine, groping in the dark until a few fingers touched my wrist and then recoiled back and away from me as if I were poisonous or a flame.

"Pablo?" I called, pulling my hand back too and wrapping my opposite fingers around my wrist as if to protect it. Like a wounded animal I stood, clinging to myself. My eyes searched the balcony. The shape was still there, rocking back and forth as if he was thinking very hard or deciding on something that was very important. Knowing my luck, it involved me.

Finally, "Sí," he whispered though it sounded more like a half groan. He stopped his movement and then, as if he had decided, he stepped close enough for me to see. He was a lanky thing, shorter than Edward, with hardly any definition to his frame though muscles were still evident no matter how sinewy. He was dressed rather sloppily in a black t-shirt and jeans, black boots sticking out from underneath their seams. They were baggy but fit him well. His hair was as smooth and slick as spun night, black enough to make anyone envious and his darker eyes shone underneath his curling bangs. Long black eyelashes tracing them with such splendid detail. Vampires and their beauty never failed to amaze me. Especially the dangerous ones. I would never deny that fact.

Even his hair curled loosely and perfectly around his ears and played at his nape. He appeared nervous as his face tilted up toward the sky, illuminated by the envious moon. He was pale to the eye but his face was alert. Sharp and aware. Like a feral cat. Beautiful and sly but dangerous if you provoked him. That was probably the best comparison to the wily vampire.

All vampires had a presence. Whether it was like Edwards pleasant one or Emilia and Luisa's presence that struck fear into me.

Pablo had one too; I just wasn't sure about what it was yet.

"What do you want?" I asked my voice sharp with fear and worry though it fought to remain strong. I pressed my spine back and against the rails of the balcony, secretly thinking about the seven story fall and how Esme had survived leaping from a cliff. I could do it too? But I just swallowed and pushed the thought from my mine and slunk down to my back end in the corner as far away from him as possible.

"Por Favor, Bella! Please, Bella!" He cried, exasperated. "Do not be scared, I want to help you, okay?" he groaned as his hands flew to his head and grabbed his curls in frustration. He slunk away from me and into the opposite corner, on the ground. We weren't mirrored but close. You could see the youth in his eyes before he closed them and confusion overwhelmed him.

"What? You want to kill me!" I snapped back, anger overriding my better judgment. My hands clamped in fists and I pressed my body as small as I could against the bars. He was lying to me, I was positive. Why would he want to help me? He was a vampire belonging to a secret coven of psychos, even for vampires. His probable grandfather had actually tried to kill Aro! He was probably trying to slide me into a false sense of security before he snapped my neck.

"Bella," he said, dropping his hands and looking at me sadly. He shook his head, "I couldn't hurt you," he sighed, "They sent me to but I couldn't." That was when his hands picked back up and fidgeted, trying to keep themselves busy. Finally they decided on covering and clawing his face, his forehead against his lap. He seemed to be having an inner struggle with himself. I watched him wearily still.

"Is that why you are here now?" I asked, my fingers untwining themselves to lie limp in the lap I had created pulling my knees up to my chest. I couldn't believe what I had just heard come from his mouth. Like a serpent. But was he really lying?

He nodded, "I came to warn you," he whispered. His voice muffled as slim wrists lay at angle on his knees.

"About what?" It was a whisper like his. It sounded empty in the night air.

"Luisa and Emilia, the hounds, have been sent after you", he drew, leaning his head against the railing. He looked very tired all of a sudden. "It was my job to fetch you and bring you to Rosa but I didn't have it in me. She sent the girls instead. The twins don't like anyone, even their own adopted mother and father," he sighed, "Rose prefers you alive but Emilia has her own ideas in her pretty head. She is a very good guard dog and an even better hunting dog. She runs laps around all of us. I think she was destined to become a vampire. She just has this aura about her. Even as a human she was very primal." He drew a picture of her with his hands in the air, "She isn't very old, I remember when she came around with her younger, impressionable sister, but…she has these eyes."

"She is the one with the eyes of a predator?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest as a shiver ran down my spine. "Does it have something to do with her power?" I continued, waiting for a reply.

He just nodded.

"I know what Luisa can do, but what about Emilia?" I inquired, my hands moving from across my lap to tucked in-between my thighs.

"She is very good at judging others. She knows what everyone is going to do a step before everyone else does. Not by reading their minds, but actually to see the way they will move. The way the body works. She is tactical and maniacal and sadistic at times. She has even talked to animals before and I wouldn't count her off as crazy. But for our entire group knows, these maybe just rumors about her. But in truth, Luisa can hurt you, but Emilia can kill you. She can cut off your entire nervous system, paralyze every muscle, and stop your very heart, just by coming into contact with you."

A pit in my stomach formed. So that is why my insides squirmed when I saw her. Her eyes locked on mine as if I was a dartboard and she was the dart.

Then my phone started vibrating, dancing across the glass table by the chair I had been sitting in just previously. I let is move, not even paying attention to it. I was too busy caught up in thought. It jigged down across the table and hit the ground with a crash, continuing to migrate.

Both me and Pablo just stared at it. The sign for the incoming call blinking in the light between us like some strange beacon.

Finally, after it had stopped vibrating, I went to pick it up and turned the light on the window of the phone on. Edward. What had he called me for? I turned to look back at Pablo, but he had vanished. I just stared at the empty place where he had been and bit my lower lip in defeat. Carefully, I juggled my water and my phone and moved inside, being sure to lock the balcony door on my way to my bed.

Yawning but not tired at all, more nervous and anxious then anything else, I sat down and placed the water bottle on the night stand before picking the phone back up and flipping it open. One voicemail.

"Bella! Are you okay? Alice just saw you talking to some vampire but it wasn't much of a vision! Call me back immediately! Please!" Sighing, I leaned my head against the pillow and decided to text him.

-"I'm fine"

I closed the phone and leaned back some more. My eyes on the ceiling. I could hear moving in the sitting room. My mom and step dad were awake and moving toward their room. I heard a loud thud and cursing. Phil had hit something.

And them my phone danced again. Danced right off the side of the bed as if it sensed Edwards's urgency and was desperate to get my attention.

"What?" I groaned, watching the clock change from 2 to 2:01 am.

"Hello", creaked a voice on the other end of the phone and I swallowed hard.

* * *

chapter 6 complete. no spanish here really. anyway, chapter 7 is almost done. needs a bit of revising and attention and it will go up later tonight or tomorrow!

review! review REVIEW!

-dances-


	7. Chapter 7

First off, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and actually cared about my voice on fanfiction. it is really, really appreciated, and I want to apologize to those spanish speakers for slaughtering your beautiful language and slandering Spain's good name with my writing. I'm only in 3rd year spanish and I am living off of dictionaries, the back of my books and some assistance from other spanish students. if the translations are a little rough, I would apprieciate anyone who wants to help me. It's greatly appreciated.

I myself have never been to the Beautiful Country of Spain though I would love to go at one time.

This chapter is a little bit longer because it builds stuff up. I do not own anyone except for Emilia, Luisa and Pablo.

Also, i'd like to make a note. my finals are coming up and my life is getting hectic as the last day of school approaches. if you cand be patient with me until after the 23rd, that would be wonderful. thanks

ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

Thank you, and good night!

Chapter 7

España is Real

* * *

I woke with a start to the sound of something ramming against the glass doors of the balcony, loud as if a Mack truck was backing into them repeatedly. Swinging upward, I looked around awkwardly. Where was I? …Madrid. Right. I shook my head in wonderment and confusion for a moment before pulling my hair back from my face and looking out the doors. It was raining, hard, gray sheets, against the doors and windows, leaving them blurred and out of focus compared to the sharp reality of the bed and room I had slept in.

Taking my fingers, I pulled the sheets up to my chest, surprised by the chill in the air compared to the humid warmth that lingered yesterday. My eyes slid over everything. From my clothes from yesterday that I had piled in the chair to the bags I had yet to unpack sitting on the floor in front of the French doors that opened to the Balcony. That was when I remembered everything and snatched my wrist that he had touched in my grip. Holding it there. My eyes darted back and forth nervously, but I kept calm somehow, finally looking around for my phone in the disarray of sheets, converters and even under the bed. That was where I found it, blinking erratically in the shadows behind the fluff of the bed skirt.

Reaching out my hand, I picked it up and examined it before opening it up. 3 missed calls. All three of them I recognized. Edward had called three times. Sighing, I put my head in my hand, cradling it with my index and thumb. I had a headache. That was when I remembered what had happened last night after Pablo had left. The anonymous caller I didn't know. The one that creaked and giggled and moaned on the other end of my phone and then said: "Hello Isabella," in a weak and horrible voice before cutting us off. It was a Spanish voice, clearly he accented everything much too much though I couldn't identify who would call me that late. I was really unnerved by that.

Leaning back on the pillows, I pressed 2 and held it up to my ear as it wrung. It didn't pick up. Apparently me and Edward were playing phone tag. Finally, he called back about 10 minutes later. "Hello Edward", I droned, leaning back and away from the pounding windows and enjoying the warmth of the converter as I pulled it up and over my head.

"Bella! Are you alright?" came the voice, broken and surprisingly sharp for him. He must have really been worried.

"Fine Edward, I'm tired though," I complained to him openly, my eyes growing heavier as the warm cocoon of the blankets wrapped me up. I didn't fight it. I was tired. So very, very tired.

"Well…alright. If you are fine," he pulled off the hook for a minute and things shuffled irritably in the background.

"You were getting ready to come and get me, weren't you Edward?" I asked, sliding deeper into the blankets so my voice was muffled. He just laughed unsurely at me, sounding slightly sheepish. "That's what I thought; anyway, I'm fine Edward. I'm tired and want to go back to sleep. It isn't like I didn't wake up at 4 and went to bed at 2," I grumbled, hearing him laugh in the background. He had calmed down a great deal. "Good night, Edward," I sighed and he laughed again.

"Good night, Bella," he said just before I clipped my phone shut and stuck it under my pillow. I slid my hand underneath too and lay on my stomach, curled up in my blanket. I passed out shortly after that.

* * *

"BELLA! BELLA! ISABELLA! ¡Abra la puerta! ¡Por favor! ¡Bella!," I sat up straight and turned toward the door to see Pablo standing on in the rain. "Open the door!" he called and I got to my feet, watching him carefully. Was what he had said last night true or not? I mean, him being what he was, if he wanted me dead, he could just bust the door in. But no, he had some common politeness. Though he looked much like a drowned cat in the rain. Slowly, I walked toward the door and opened it as he walked in and stood on the linoleum.

"Good Morning," I said, trying to put life into my voice though it still sounded tired. My eyes darted to the alarm clock which screamed 7:09 am. I shook my head and looked up at him with fleeting interest.

"Bella, you have to go! Maldito. Emilia le matará. Rosa me matará si ella averigua. Pero no puedo dejarle conseguirle," the Spanish was so fast it flew by me. He was trying to keep calm but obviously it wasn't working as his hands landed on my shoulders and shook me, trying to get my attention which had wandered away. "Get ready, come on. Emilia y Luisa--"

"What, Pablo?" called a voice from the open doorway. We both turned and looked out, only to see 2 smiling faces from under an umbrella. They were dressed in bright red coats and red rain boots with yellow dresses just peaking out from underneath the red hems, exact twins of each other. One of them just a little taller than the other. The one that had spoken held the umbrella while the other giggled and put her hands over her mouth like a small child. Their curve less bodies like two red lights, similar to cop car lights, shining in my vision as Pablo stepped forward to keep them out.

"Emilia y Luisa..." he said, biting his bottom lip.

"¿Va usted a dejar entrar nosotros, Pablo querido?" Emilia asked. "Sí, Pablo, es terriblemente mojado aquí fuera", Luisa continued, putting her hands behind her back in an innocent fashion while Emilia held the red umbrella above their hair, the same spun colored night as Pablo's while their black laced eyes looked up at us expectantly. They were almost too beautiful. Though Luisa managed to pull her eyes away from Pablo to look at me, a playful smiling playing at her pink lips. Like she knew something I didn't know. It made me nervous.

"Rosa dijo que ella no te enviaría hasta más adelante esta tarde…", he said, very quietly, only to have Emilia continue to smile at him like he was a dumb child, like he knew nothing of what was really going on in the world he had been miserably thrown into. It was the type of look that degraded him. Put him lower then her very boots. She was better, most of all, better than him.

"Rosa me envió y Luisa temprano, ella tenía miedo que intentarías algo similar. Para advertirla. Traidor", she growled, but even when she was angry, she seemed like an angel sent from god. Pablo watched her, staring at her, unsure. She then took her gloved hand and pulled the umbrella down, using it to scoot Pablo out of the way like an insistant gnat. Luisa following at her red booted heels.

"No te dejaré la lastimé, Emilia. Ella no ha hecho cualquier cosa mal," Pablo whispered trying to force his voice to sound stronger than what it was. I knew the tactic well. I had tried to do it several times, most of them too unavailing to mention as I slunk away onto the other side of the room, my fists clamped shut into fists and my feet ready to run. Fight or flight, I was ready either way to try and escape. But both of the girls' eyes were locked on Pablo's, Emilia on the linoleum standing just inches in front of him and Luisa to his side if he would try to dart.

Emilia looked up at him. He was good 9 inches taller than she. So close to him a drop of rainwater slid from his hair down his perfect nose and landed on her forehead. Carefully, she took her hand and wiped it away with such an eerie grace. She gave him no real thought though her eyes darkened. Gesturing with her index finger, he obeyed and came down to her level as she rose to meet him on her tiptoes. I could hear a faint whisper in the air though as she kept Pablo busy, Luisa turned her vision on me. A gleeful smile lighting up her face.

She started to walk toward me and I considered screaming my best option then and opened my mouth, only to have a weight slam me against the wall with so much force it knocked the air out of my lungs. With one gloved hand over my mouth and one pinning me to the wall by my chest, I felt horribly helpless and alone. She laughed to herself and lifted her fingers to brush just under my chin. Toying with me like I was the mouse and she was the very experienced cat. "No, no estimada. No screaming, besides, sus padres are gone. They left earlier this morning and didn't want to wake you. It's just tu, y yo." Those words made me feel even worse.

Taking her gloved hand, she took her middle finger and bit down on the fabric, dragging it off her hand so it was nude in the air. I shrunk away from her but she held me fast so I couldn't move and let her fingers trail down my throat. I started to cry. Tears running down my cheeks. My legs gave way and my body fell limp, I could move it but it was hard. She was the only thing keeping me up. Removing her hand, I watched her through teary eyes as she leaned against the wall. Her other hand still around my throat like a vice, far too strong for me.

And that was when Emilia turned away from Pablo, who was staring down at the ground, her eyes like black diamonds, sharp and penetrating. I started to cry even harder. I knew I was going to die right here and now. "¿Por qué llora usted, pájara pequeña?" she asked me. She wanted to know why I was crying and she had called me a little bird. I knew that much. I struggled limply again as she drew closer, taker her time until she was inches away from me.

I managed to scream at her though, anger escaping me as fear threatened to swallow me. "You will die! Everyone of you will die!" I snapped, the tears still falling as I realized that I was making empty threats. Though it made me feel stronger somehow. I did notice in the background that Pablo had lifted his head slightly. Like a beaten dog he was looking for something a little bit better.

"Who will kill us, Paloma? Who, your pretty man back in the states? He will do nothing, nada, porque, el no es en Spain! He es no aqui! Pablo will do nada, no one will do nada!" she cried, laughing to herself. She was starting to mix her Spanish in English, as she got excited. Her tiny fists balled together and she bounced on her feet as if she was being given some great price. She spun on her heels and giggled, graceful, in somewhat of a hyper fashion. I winced as a throb of pain tore through my throat and I squirmed again, only to have her eyes turn on me seriously again. "Don't even try," she said rather manically, "Don't ruin my moment."

And then I was free, falling to the floor in a heap of Bella. I heard a scream and a horrible, sickening thud and then I was floating away. Opening my eyes, I saw Emilia and Luisa leaping out of the balcony doors but thinking better of it instead of following. That was until I realized I was falling. I was falling! I tried to pull away only to have my arms flop about until I noticed something. Out in the middle of the rain, I was being held steadfast to someone's side. Looking up, I gasped.

"PABLO, YOU IDIOT!" I screeched.

* * *

rough translations ahoy!

"Maldito. Emilia le matará. Rosa me matará si ella averigua. Pero no puedo dejarle conseguirle," - Damn! Emilia will kill you! Rose will kill me if she finds out. But I can't let them get you

"¿Va usted a dejar entrar nosotros, Pablo querido?" - Won't you let us in, Pablo-dear

"Sí, Pablo, es terriblemente mojado aquí fuera" - Yes, Pablo, it is terribly wet out here

"Rosa dijo que ella no te enviaría hasta más adelante esta tarde…"- Rose said she wouldn't send you till later this evening

"Rosa me envió y Luisa temprano, ella tenía miedo que intentarías algo similar. Para advertirla. Traidor" - Rose sent me and Luisa early, she was afraid that you would try soemthing like this. Traitor

"No te dejaré la lastimé, Emilia. Ella no ha hecho cualquier cosa mal," - I will not let you hurt her, Emilia, she has done nothing wrong

"¿Por qué llora usted, pájara pequeña?" - why are you crying, little bird?

Paloma - dove

okay, like I said, I slaughter everything I touch. But thanks and review. please be nice lol

love you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Hopefull this answers a good deal of your questions about the last chapter. Basically, Bella was whisked away in the arms of Pablo because he is an overlly nice guy who doesn't much care for the idea of killing without a reason.

If you have anymore questions let me know

I don't own anyone except Pablo and the vampires mentioned.

thanks!

* * *

Chapter 8

España is Real!

"So, Pablo, you want to tell me what in the hell happened back there in my hotel room or are you just going to keep staring out the window and not talk to me?" I was irked. I could tell you that much. My fear and sadness replaced with agitation and anger as the man in front of me continued to stare through the window. His arms in front of him, his chin cradled in his fingers while his gaze remained as far away from me as possible. I coughed roughly, trying to get his attention but again he refused to respond. His eyes moved slightly, farther away from me and I looked down at my plate, which still held a half eaten pastry.

Sighing, I acknowledged his silence with my own and took the hair band off my wrist, putting my wet hair up and away from my face. Thank god I had put on some shoes before I had jumped out of a window in the arms of some random vampire. Rolling my eyes, I took my fork and pushed the food around as some soft music played in the back of the café. Looking back up, I saw he was watching me curiously like a stray dog who had never seen a human before.

"What?" I demanded, opening my mouth and letting it hang open for a moment as my eyebrows came down and furrowed. My voice was rather cold.

"Don't treat me bad, Bella. I just saved your life back there," he said finally, being very articulate and cold back, staring at me in a completely different fashion. Like he hated me. I smiled back in victory; I had finally got him to speak to me! I wanted to get up and dance to the music but remained seated in my black and white pants and white tank top with my feet crossed underneath me.

"Ensaimadas?" I asked, looking at him curiously and picking the thing up in my hands before taking it and shoving it in my mouth. "Did I say that right?" I asked finally after I had chewed it all the way through and swallowed it. Pushing the plate back, I drew the hot chocolate forward, keeping my hands warm as I waiting for a reply. A soft smile played over his face for the first time this morning.

"Yeah, you said it right. I used to eat them all the time…" he said, watching my hands carefully as if he was unsure what to say next. Finally, he lifted his head and looked up at me. "What do you want to know?" he asked, setting his hands down on the table flat and watching me intently.

"Why did you save me?" I started, picking the mug up and putting it to my lips as the music stopped and a few more people came in from the rain, umbrellas soaking. I looked out the window then. It was still raining rather hard.

"Because I don't believe in harming someone that has others waiting for them. Other's that would miss them terribly and need them," he said plainly, "People would miss you back in America wouldn't they?"

I thought about what he said, setting the mug back down and watching him with interest. "Yeah," I conceded, putting my hands down in my lap and looking up at the ceiling with the mood lights as the music started up again. I took my fingers and picked up some cinnamon on the table and sprinkled it onto the floor before I said anything else. "You prefer human blood, I can tell," I stated dully, lifting my eyes to his face, "Aren't you tempted in the least?"

He thought for a moment, curling his hands into loose fists. "When I first met you, yeah. But like I said, when I have to, I only take what I need to hang on. People who won't be missed or people who are on the verge of death and do not know it yet. Most of the time I run on empty…"

"That's why you always look tired whenever I see you," I stated, lifting my head a fraction of an inch, "You starve yourself…" I added, lifting my eyebrows and crossing my elbows on the table on front of me so I could sit on the edge of the table more easily.

"To a point, yes," he said, lifting his hand and putting his head in it. "You tire me out you know. Don't you have any sense of self-preservation?" he asked, smiling again, softer, not as loud.

"Yeah, someone has already stated that several times back in Washington," I said, smiling back, the broad American smile, not the silent, sexy Spanish one Pablo had perfected so easily. Than another question came to mind, "What's the relationship between you and Emilia? Do you really hate her that much?" I asked, keeping my hands where they were for now and keeping my eyes trained on him.

He stiffened and paused, his face looking like he was trying to find the right words to say. "Me and Emilia used to be very close, in love even, but then her oldest sister, Camila, was murdered. She was a few minutes older than Emilia. They were all very attached to each other but Rosa didn't much care for the Camila and her hot temper and one day, just out of rage, she and Jaime killed her while Emilia and Luisa watched. They begged me to help them save her, Emilia begged me, but I was afraid of Rosa's anger and didn't help them. At the end of that night I tried to help them but Emilia held such hate for me and Luisa fell back into a infantile state, following her older sibling and completely forgetting about the sister she used to have…" he said, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples, " She hates me for not helping her and she has slowly gone crazy with grief and rage and Luisa is left with no real mind to her anymore. I blame myself for being too weak to realize that the real monsters are its leaders."

I watched his emotions play across his face in silence, watching him like a very good movie. "You still love her, don't you?" I asked, feeling like I had done something horrible but knowing I had done nothing wrong.

He looked at me, horror stricken, his eyes wide for a moment as if he was ready to deny it but he deflated again and took a deep breath, "I do," he said, looking at the grain of the wooden table and avoiding my eyes, "I love her so much yet I know she doesn't love me back. She hates me and would love to see me dead. I am a coward in her eyes and I wish every moment I had been the one slaughtered in front of her. Maybe then, she wouldn't have to see my horrible face everyday. I love her. I will never stop loving her. It is my curse," he said, cringing.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, biting my bottom lip and not knowing exactly what to say.

"No need to be. It is my problem and it isn't right of me to put it on your shoulders. I just need to keep you safe until you leave to go back to your home," he said, taking a deep breath and closing the door to his emotions again. I decided if he didn't want to talk anymore, I wouldn't push it.

"Do you know who called me last night about two o'clock in the morning?" I pursued another question remembering I had left my phone under my pillow yet pushing the thought a side as a curious look floated over his face.

"What?" He asked, looking at me funny.

"Someone called me and freaked me out pretty bad last night," I stated, putting my hands in my lap and looking at the clock above the counter top up front.

"I have no idea who would call you," he stated finely, as if he was walking on a fine line. A tight rope but I knew he wasn't lying to me. We had already come to the conclusion that lying about anything was dangerous.

"Okay," I said wistfully, letting it drop.

"Will they find me?" I asked finally,

"The rain will keep your scent hidden for a while but we must move quickly before they find out I took you here. It is one of my favorite haunts and it won't take them long to figure it out," he said, getting to his feet and grabbing my hand without permission, snatching an umbrella from the stand at the door I knew he didn't own and storming out into the rain with me trying to keep up.

* * *

Hoped you liked it and review, review, review!


	9. Chapter 9

WOOO!  
Chapter 9!

I NO OWN NOTHING! except for...umm... pablo

* * *

Chapter 9

Espana Is Real

"What in the world?" I said, looking up through the curtain of rain to see a large building, maybe 8 stories up. The sea salt smells were there even when no sea was near. How come this place always smelled like that even though Madrid was smack dab in the middle of the country? Shivering, wrapped by arms around my chest. "What is this, Pablo?" I asked, taking my hand and covering my eyes trying to sea the top of the building with little success.

Sighing, he held tight to the umbrella that was over my head. I thought he was going to ignore me like he had in the café but he must have decided better of it and just shook his head. "That Bella, the girl with all the questions and hardly any answers, is where Emilia used to stay with her sisters. I know she isn't home. She never is home…not anymore anyway…" he said drolly, his eyes looking even more exhausted than what they had an hour ago. Watching him wearily, I had a feeling something was up.

"What are we here for?" I couldn't help but ask, incredulous. Why bring me to the apartment that belongs to the vampire that tried to kill me?

"She won't expect you here," he said, watching me from under his bangs, "like I said, she owns it but doesn't stay here anymore. Rosa pays for it but the girls live with her and her mate. Emilia and Luisa have not lived here since their sister died. Too many haunting memories I suppose…" he said, walking up to the doors and leaving me exposed in the rain for a moment or two before I sloshed through the puddles and under the canvas. I couldn't believe this.

"When _was_ the last time they were here?" I asked, looking up at him curiously.

"About 10 years ago I believe but they won't look for you here, besides, it has a phone and everything you could ever want. Call your parents, maybe?" he hinted as we strolled in the front door into the wide marble entryway, a man sitting behind a counter while a woman in a black pant suit walked out, her heels clicking on the floors.

"And tell them what, Pablo? That I am out gallivanting with a strange Spanish man in the Madrid while I am supposed to be getting married at the end of the summer", I spat irritated, "Besides, how are you going to get in? Isn't like you got a k--" I started to say, stumbling as I saw him take about a dozen keys hanging on a chain out of his pocket. I just gawked and stared.

"What? Are you coming?" he asked, throwing the closed umbrella at me and out of instinct, I held it, rather awkwardly, while the rain on its surface leaked through my tank top and chilled me to the bone.

"What's with all the keys?" I managed to say through chattering teeth and running to catch up with him again, almost tripping on the frame of the elevator. "Don't tell me you vampires own like 12 houses or something? And why would Emilia let you keep her key if you hurt her so bad? In America, you would have a restraining order," I gasped, clenching my teeth, trying to get them to stop.

"She never mentioned it and I didn't find the urge to bring it up," he said, pushing the button to the 6th floor. He then looked at me strangely, "A restraining order? Huh," he puzzled before turning to look at the glowing lights above the door "We own mainly apartments and land out here, but yeah, I have a key for everything though I doubt I will in a day or so," And when it finally opened to a bright, warm, well carpeted hall, I was pleased.

"You're going to die if she catches you?" I asked, as he moved forward again and down the hall like he knew the place well. Like it was an old haunt of his and I had to trail behind desperately behind his fluid movements.

"I can't answer that question," he answered back, stopping at a door and sliding the key into the lock. "She might just banish me. I like to think she might like me enough to spare my worthless body," he gaffed, almost a growl as the door swung open easily. The insides of the room were dark without any lights. "Here," he said, taking a step in and flipping the switch so we could see in a large room. We stepped into a large entry way, looking up at the stairs to the second floor.

"This, Pablo, is no apartment. This is a flat," I wowed, putting my hands over my mouth and looking at the chandelier and marble floors. Everything glittered and sparkled and shone brightly though the place spoke of sadness and woe.

"Call it what you will," he said, closing the door and starting off across the breeze way and through the door to the left. I followed obediently only to find a kitchen though Pablo wasn't going to say anything. He had gone to sitting on a stool with his head in his hands, silent as if someone had cut out his tongue. I went to digging around in the room, examining cabinets and drawers, finding nothing but plates and silverware, before sitting on the stool across from him and observing him.

"Pabloooo", I called, keeping my spirits high no matter how hard it was before taking a wooden spoon from the large utensils basket and poking him in the arm repeatedly until he lifted his head. His lip curled back in a snarl at me and I stopped, taking the spoon and laying it in my lap so he couldn't see it. "Sorry, I thought you had zonked out on me there," I whined, trying to seem innocent.

"Bella…" he growled, dropping his hands out from under his chin and slamming his forehead into the table with a loud crash. I jumped back from him and the glasses that threatened to fall on my head because of his outburst.

Slowly, he lifted his head and looked up at me, a sly grin on his face. "What?" I drew my lips together in a firm line and crossed my legs defensively.

"Your face was priceless," he laughed, falling back genuinely and onto the floor causing the stool to flip over on its side and hit the counter top.

"Hopeless", I growled back, jumping off of the stool and walking around him. Bad move. As quick as lightning, he snatched my ankle and made me fall onto the ground, my arms in front of me to try to absorb some of the shock. And quicker than he could imagine, I spun around and smacked him on the head, right between his eyes. "Idiot!" I spat, getting up and kicking him in the ribs before stomping out of the room.

"Hey, you might actually hurt yourself doing something like that," he said, laughing, and when I didn't respond the way he wanted me to, he grabbed me around the wrist and spun me around. "Hey, can't you take a joke?"

I crossed my arms around my chest and glared. I must have looked real threatening in my sleep pants and shirt with black flats sticking out from underneath the depths of black and white flannel. "I liked you better when all you could do was talk in Spanish. Señorita this, and Señorita that," I said, yanking away and going to sit on the couch. Leaning back and with my legs crossed, I found the perfect place to stand my ground against his dark, deep eyes. Men.

But there he was, and with one gracious movement, sat on the ground cross legged in front of me. How awkward it could be staring down a vampire. Suddenly I sobered and leaned forward, "You used to do stuff like this with her didn't you?" I asked with a pained look on my face. He just stared at me for a moment, all signs of a smile evaporating from his face. And with that, he got up and walked away, disappearing from my line of vision. I then heard a door open and close and then reopen again.

Following, I came to the balcony doors that swung slightly back and forth in the rain and the wind. Pulling back the drapes, I found it empty. And so, I was alone. With nothing but the empty flat ringing in my ears.

* * *

haha. burn!

review


	10. Chapter 10

_Alright boys and girls! Ladies and gentlemen!_

_YOU ARE ALL AMAZING_

_I want to try something different now. I'm going to switch point of views! OH LORDY! OH NOESSSS!_

_No, but really, it will only be for 500 words or so. Everyone wants to really know what's going' on in that hawt Spanish head of Pablo's, yes? Thanks 8B_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Espana is real**

_Plat, plat, plat, plat. _A million of them were smacking me in the back of the head. Drenching my hair so it fell down in front of my eyes. It was raining harder than what he is was little bit ago yet I couldn't find it in me to get up and go back inside. I'd rather stay out here and keep watch anyway. Leaning back, I rested on the roof of the apartment building, looking up at the gray clouds above from under water-drenched lashes. I felt dead, long gone and cold to everything that had happened this morning.

"Pablo!" She called from the balcony but I held no urge to get up and go to her. She had wounded me, I would admit that. I hadn't expected her innocent question to hurt so much. With hands spread wide like I was on a cross, I took a deep breath and let the water strike me down. Best to let it just fall and take its course. Everything needed to take its course. As I had learned.

"Oh, come on, Pablo! I know you aren't gone. You wouldn't leave me in a place I've never been before to fend for myself," she groaned. I could hear her heart beat from here and the way she shivered and shook before she gave up on me. A resounding click from the balcony latch bounced in my ears yet I wasn't paying attention to anything exactly. Everything seemed so washed away and blurred. I felt like a diver who had just gotten back to the surface of the ocean only to find every person on the boat waiting for him was dead. Or they had just driven away, leaving me in the dark sea with no food, water, or light for that matter.

Crossing my legs and twining my fingers behind my head, I felt unsure of myself. I knew I had caused this all and Bella just happened to get the tickets to Spain during the wrong time. How come every vampire had issues with another? I had no idea yet I couldn't help but want to push the thought from my head only to see a horribly haunted face look back at me from my minds eyes. Camila. The poor soul. Why hadn't I tried?

Swinging upward so fast water flew off me, I looked around nervously. This had happened 15 years ago and I had suppressed the faces and the thoughts for as long as that. What had this girl done to me? She had made me spill all my guts in such a short amount of time and she knew me better than anyone around me except for the few who wanted me dead. Agitated, I pulled my knees and then the rest of my body up so I was in a standing position, looking out over the roof of the building and its neighbors. Something inside my stomach made me nervous. The type of nervous feeling a mouse gets before it sees the snake lunging at it. The nervous that screamed no way out.

* * *

_How about that huh? Oh well, back to Bella, yes?_

* * *

I hadn't expected to find all this stuff left behind for anyone to grab and hold and cherish. For a vampire home, no matter if Emilia was insane, they had taken very good care of everything and I was positive I had stumbled into one of the girl's rooms. I didn't know which one but from the arranged stuffed animals, I could best guess it was probably Luisa's. It looked like someone had been in here but only to clean and the small fuzzy companions looked sad and lonely.

Sitting on the bed, I pulled a dog in a vest with plaid pants off the bed and put him in my lap, running my hands over his soft ears and velvet pageboy hat. He smiled happily back at me though it was obvious his worn body had been through a great deal. Perhaps a favorite toy? Something it would be impossible to be without even in eternity? That was when I secretly began thinking about what had happened so far and what I could do with the information I had found.

Sighing, I clung to the little toy, a deep longing in my stomach. Why had I come here? I almost felt like crying. I was in a strange foreign country with no one I knew except for some strange vampire who was obviously trying to save me but wasn't very good at it. My parents had no idea where I was and Edward was probably packing now getting ready to come find me. Plus, I had been drawn into a love war with said vampire and his crazy girlfriend. Then you had the homicidal vampires that were hunting me down at this very moment, which really didn't help. This was hopeless. Lying on my side, I clung to the stuffed animal and curled into a ball around him, screaming and crying my frustrations out into his soft fur.

But slowly, the tears subsided and left me with a feeling of utter numbness before I got up, taking the dog with me, and wandered back into the living room only to find my cell phone sitting on the counter top. Pablo must have went and got it. At least he was good for something. Carefully, I picked it up and examined the numerous flashing lights. Edward. Phil. Edward. Mom. Edward. Charlie. Edward. Emmett. Emmett. Edward. Sighing, I flipped it open and called the first number on the list: Edward.

"Hello," I said, rather hoarsely.

"Jesus Christ Bella, where are you? I've called your parents and everyone and no one knew where you were."

"I'm fine. I went out to get some breakfast," I answered, squeezing the dog against my chest.

"Why didn't you bring your phone?" he asked, suspicion lacing every syllable.

"I forgot it. I'm not used to owning one," I said back, sitting on the couch and kicking off my shoes before crossing my legs Indian style and placing the dog in my lap so he faced the television. I absent-mindedly searched for the remote.

"Oh," he inched along, unsure whether to believe me or not.

"Edward, I have to call Phil and My mom back before they have a fit," I droned, finding it and smiling to myself.

"Alright. Bye Bella," he said and I clipped the phone shut before typing a few quick texts to my mom and Phil and finally Emmett who replied shortly afterward.

-"You make our lives a living hell, girl"

-"Sorry"

-"Edward was having a fit"

-"I thought he would"

-"Where are you?"

-"Promise not to tell?"

-"Depends"

-"I'm hiding out in someone's house"

-"Because?"

-"Psycho vampires attacked my room this morning"

There was a long time with no reply as the weather banged against the windows and drowned out everything even the Spanish sitcom on the TV as they happily chattered about nonsense. I made sure the subtitles rang loud and clear. It took so long I even started to play a game of space invaders on the phone until it vibrated and the window popped up.

-"What? Are you serious? Edward mentioned you were in trouble but didn't say anything about that"

-"Yeah. This chick named Rosa and her two Daughters Emilia and Luisa. Know them?"

Another long pause.

-"Perhaps"

-"That's what I thought. Did you know anything about a Camila?"

-"Umm. Why?"

-"Pablo mentioned her"

-"Pablo? But yeah, she was one of those innocent vampires that were executed for no reason"

-"He is sort of my guardian right now. He's risking his life...majorly"

-"Huh. That's real wise Bella. Trust the strange vampire. But if you think it's okay, go ahead, I won't stop you.

-"But yeah, I don't know if I can't tell Edward"

-"Please try. I don't want him to worry"

-"He always worries, babe"

-"I know. Try?"

-"I'll try."

-"Thanks Emmett"

-"Ok, babe"

I then sat in silence. Until my phone went off again. This was from my mom.

-"Ok, we are eating at the hotel today so do what you want"

-"Thanks"

And no one called me anymore. Leaning my head back against the couches back, I heaved myself upward and down the hall again to a room I hadn't been in yet. Still clinging to the dog, I opened the door and looked in. Switching on the light, I looked in aw. This room was completely different and instead of clean, it had been set into a time lapse.

"Camila's room," said a voice. I jumped anxiously to see Pablo just standing behind my shoulder, damp but not wet. His eyes were brighter; he didn't look near as tired as he had a while ago. I wondered but said nothing as I stepped in, the marble crunching with the dust and rubble.

* * *

_HAHAHA! ROCK ON! –dances-_

Complete!  
REVIEWWWWWW! i really want to know what you think


	11. Chapter 11

Finally, I update. lol. sorry, i've been trying to catch up on some work in school and not that I am free, updates ahoy.

anyway, this is it.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Espana is Real**

It was cold in this room--far colder than the rest of the house. Maybe it was because of the hole in the wall covered by a large blue tarp that flapped in the wind relentlessly, its plastic surface throwing the occasional spray of water into the room and making puddles on the floor. Drywall and pieces of wooden framing splintered the floor while a large film of soot and dust covered everything. The bed was in several pieces, lying around on the floor like thrown around mannequins while dresses were strewn about, most of them soft, pastel colored sundresses. Older that those worn by the twins now but still very beautiful even with the dust and dirt on top of them.

Taking a step forward, I looked around. Hanging from the chandelier a dark colored sash fluttering in the wind with gasping motions while the whole room felt wet and dank, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "Is this where--" I started, leaning down to pick up a silky white blouse, only to have me cut off.

"Yes," I heard Pablo say from the door way. He hadn't come inside and I wasn't expecting him too. "They blew out the wall, you know. That's how the Volturi knew something was up because they had to come up with the story about the bomb and the dead girl", he managed, sounding darker and less vibrant with every word that crossed his lips. Like he was a plant without soil, he withered and rotted with each poisonous syllable that crossed his lips.

"Did she fight?" I managed to ask, slowing winding my way around the room to the sound of the tarp cracking in the wind and the sharp pat of the rain on its slick surface. You could feel every rough gust of wind rip through the room and unsettle the dust on the destroyed furniture. I felt horrible being in here and my hair stood on end just walking around the room. It looked like a fire had taken place in the corner, tarnishing the beautiful walls with black scorch marks and ash.

"Camila, Bella, did not want to die. She fought with every inch of her until she couldn't fight anymore," he said in a monotone voice, his hands crossed over his chest as he leaned against the doorway. I bit my lower lip and touched the burned frays of the comforter before seeing a scorched stuffed animal. He was gray in color, a bear with a flannel body. His black eyes stared up hauntingly at me and his arms lay outstretched like he was on his own personal cross. I compared him to the small dog in my other hand and held them both tightly. That was when I noticed the note tired around the bear's neck and I opened it up. "Happy Birthday! Even though it really doesn't matter!" it read, with Luisa's and Emilia's name just underneath it.

It ended with a heart and smileys face each in their own colors. I almost choked.

"Einstein. A strange name for a toy but all the girls had this thing for stuffed animals. Especially Emilia…" he said, shaking me off and staring into space, leaving me alone with the two stuffed animals in my arms. Carefully, I laid Einstein on the last standing remains of the bed, his scarred face trying it's best to smile with the button nose smashed in. It just seemed right though I couldn't tell you why.

"They never fixed it," I stated dully, walking toward the door where Pablo leaned. He nodded without much emotion and let me through before he walked back in just long enough to turn the lights out and close the door. I could still here the fateful cracking and singing of the wind and the tarp in my ears even when I was on the other side of the house and back in the kitchen.

"No, they never did. The apartment complex wanted to but the family refused so the room remains as it has for the last 15 years," he slurred, picking the stool up that he had dropped the last time he had been in this room, and then sitting on it again while I wandered back around the island in the middle of the room and then back again. I didn't know what to think of what I had just heard but I wasn't going to try to understand it now. First, I needed to get out of my sleep clothes.

"Here," he said, looking at me intently and then pulling my suitcase out from behind the counter. I was sort of relieved but mildly deranged at the idea of someone getting into my hotel room and grabbing my things.

"Thanks," I said, feigning a laugh, setting the dog on the couch, and than taking the pulling bag down the hall toward the bathroom. Once I got in there, I was happy to find hot water where I took a quick shower and dressed just as fast in a pair of jeans with ripped knees and a black tank top with my black flats. Pulling my hair back into a messy bun and calling it a day was the easy part as I realized my other bag had held my make-up and everything else. Shrugging, I stumbled back outside and rolled the bag behind the couch.

Slowly, I strolled back into the kitchen to see that Pablo had left again but on the counter there was more of the delicious little pastries and these little round spheres that looked like macaroons. Picking one up, I popped it in my mouth and was surprised at the lemon as it burst but soon started to hunt for Pablo to no avail. I looked in all the rooms and outside on the balcony. No Pablo. Wherever he had went, he had left me all alone in the big living area.

I could just hear the voices of a news channel on the television. Carefully, I wandered back into the room with the TV and sat on the couch, watching a pretty Spanish woman talk and reading the subtitles on the bottom of the screen with feign interest while the rest of the house became deafly quiet, smothering everything else except for the TV, my breathing and the ticking of the clock on the wall.

And that was when the door opened and a voice drifted through the walk in. "Pablo, dear, it's Rosa!" I froze and turned to look through the glass separator that was between the two rooms only to see a slim figure gliding across the marble floor, the only sounds being made were from the high heels, at least 4 inches high, clicking against the marble. Her slim figure clad in a white dress, a green rain coat covering the majority of it except for the top where it bowed out in a triangle and the hem peeking out from beneath it. I felt each step from those green heels reverberate in me. Fear was starting to overtake me again. I thought this place was supposed to be safe.

I couldn't move. Staring at the arch that made the door way, I tried to breath yet failed when she came in. A green umbrella used like a walking stick when she leaned on it. Her dark hair was in slight curls today, just framing her face as her dark eyes recognized who I was. Like her brain was working for a moment before a smile played across her red lips. Flashing a camera white smile at me.

"Hello…" that was the worst phrase right there all by it's self. She had recognized me. "Pablo bring you here?" she asked, picking up her umbrella and placing it under her arm as she walked closer to me until she was maybe a foot away. _Click. Click. Click._ I somehow nodded a reply to her even when my body became stiff and irresponsive. She just smiled wider at me then and sat on the other edge of the couch. She crossed her legs like a model, one over the other, and leaned on her knee with the umbrella leaning on the leather sofa.

She then started to unbutton her coat and shrug it off to reveal a strapless white piece with a green ribbon belt tied in a bow in the small over her back. The skirt had slimming features and looked so soft I wanted to touch it. Tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear, she revealed green earrings that dangled down her elegant neck.

"That's what I though, Aye, I never thought he would bring you here but I guess I was wrong…" she said, letting her full lips pout though her eyes continued to watch me like a very curious cat. "Do you know where he is, Bella?" she asked, reaching out and touching a strand of my hair that had fallen out of my bun. I shied away, "Calm down. I'm not going to play with you here. I'm after Pablo and I still need you to tell me where he is. If you can't though, I might have to throw you from the balcony window…" She was smiling wide and bright though I knew she wasn't bluffing.

* * *

you know you want to _review!_


End file.
